Xerox® manufactures a variety of document reproduction devices which have scanners capable of operating in a duplex mode, i.e., the scanner can scan both sides of a document. To effectuate this, Xerox scanning devices have a first and second side, each with a respective scan head comprising a plurality of image sensors. Due to subtle differences in the side 1 and side 2 scanners, the scan heads may provide device dependent raw RGB values that are different between side 1 and side 2. In other words, color values captured by the image sensors of the scan head of the side 1 scanner may not be the same as the color values captured by the image sensors of the scan head of the side 2 scanner. This is due, in many respects, from the scan heads being produced by vendors using different parts and differing manufacturing processes. In order to match the output image quality of each scanner side when performing a copy/scan job when operating in a single-pass duplex mode, differences between the side 1 and side 2 scan heads need to be taken into account.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are sophisticated systems and methods for compensating for side 1 to side 2 scan head differences in a document scanning device capable of operating in a duplex mode.